The Death Eaters Are Among Us
by SpikeDraco-luver
Summary: This fanfic is about Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Someone in Hogwarts is working with Voldemort and Harry is begining to have feelings for Ginny
1. Prologue

The Death Eaters are Among us  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is J.K. Rowlings  
  
Prologue  
  
"Welcome to our side young one." Said a raspy voiced hooded figure. "I knew all along that you were destined to come to me and help me defeat the Boy Who Lived." "I have waited for my day of glory against Harry Potter." The smaller shadowy figure said with disdain. "He will pay for all that he has done to us." The taller shadow pointed at the other and whispered something. There was a loud scream and than silence.  
  
  
  
Authors note: If you want more, review 


	2. Harrys Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing and J.K Rowling owns everything.  
  
A/N: mucho thanks to jessiebear and Raose read their story's by the way.they both rock  
  
Chapter 1: Harry's birthday  
  
Harry woke up from the dream he had been having since the first week of his summer holidays. He recognized the voice but he couldn't place it. He had written Dumbledor and asked to go to the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer and Dumbledor said that Harry could go the day after his 15th birthday.  
  
Harry looked at the clock and realized that he had been 15 for 20 minutes already. He heard a tapping at his window and let in the usual flood of owls. He started with the brown barn owl he recognized from Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Mr. Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as one of the three Gryffindor prefects this year. You will be required to meet the Head Boy and Girl in the prefects compartment when you board the Hogwarts Express. Here your book list and keep in mind you are now an authority figure and are expected to stay out of trouble.  
  
Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry sat in silence staring at his prefect pin. He resolved not to tell the twins and hopefully find a spell to make the pin invisible.  
  
The next package he opened was from Hermoine.  
  
Dear Harry  
Ron told me that you will be going to his house tomorrow. I will be joining you the following day. I put a lot of thought into this present and decided that this fitted you perfectly. By the way I made prefect and I have heard that Ron has also. I deeply hope you have and I will se you soon. Happy Birthday Harry.  
  
With my love and wishes Hermoine Granger  
  
Inside Hermoines package was a book on how to become an Animagi and a book of rare defense spells. There was also a journal with a breathtaking picture of a Griffin on the cover. It took Harry's breath away. Harry decided to open Rons next.  
  
Harry  
Hey mate. How are the muggles treating you? Hopefully better then usual. If not I have sent a prank care package from Fred and George. They have been doing a lot of inventing lately and we all wonder how they got the money. Oh well. I got prefect. Mom flipped and Fred and George are deeply ashamed. They also expect me to help keep them out of trouble. Hermoine also made prefect and I am assuming you did too. If not then you can have my badge. Anyway, here is you present and I can't wait to see you soon.  
  
Sincerely Ron  
  
Harry opened the package from Ron and was awed at the gift. It was a broom case with the Gryffindor colors and the phrase "catch the snitch" randomly flashed on it. Harry took the "care package" and snuck into Dudleys room. He placed the candies in various corners and went back to his room to wait for the fun to begin. 


	3. Harrys revenge

Disclaimer: Look at my other chapters. You know what I will say so I wont say anything. Kinda..oh well  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Raose and jessisebear. They inspired me to finally continue this story.  
  
Chapter 2: Harry's revenge  
  
Harry woke with a start. Dudley was screaming bloody murder and Harry could here is aunts screams of horror. Suddenly Harry's uncle burst into the room. "Y-Y-You had better be able to get my son back to normal." Harry's uncle exclaimed.  
  
Harry was dragged by the ear into Dudley's room. Dudley had grown twice his size and was growing tentacles. He was also and extremely bright shade of pink and his tongue was dragging on the floor. It took Harry everything in him not to burst out laughing.  
  
"You can't blame this on me. You know perfectly well that I have had no time to do this over the summer." Harry started. "I was just giving Dudley and early Christmas present." Harry ducked as his uncle swung at him. Harry watched as his Uncles face and neck became a bright red.  
  
"G-G-et out of MY ruddy house B-B-Boy!" Uncle Dursley exploded. Harry raced into his room and quickly gathered his stuff. He ran out the door and signaled the Knight Bus.  
  
"'Arry? Is that you?" The driver, Ernie, asked.  
  
"Of course it is, Ernie." Harry replied. Harry handed Ernie the fees. "Can you take me to The Burrow?"  
  
"Course. It'll take just a minute." Surely enough Harry pulled into Ron's house in 5 minutes.  
  
"Thanks Ernie." Harry walked into the Weasley house and was greeted by very surprised faces.  
  
"Harry dear, I thought we were coming to get you tomorrow. That was very unsafe, what you did. You could have been killed. Why did you come early? Was your house attacked?" Ron's mom, Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Calm down Mrs.Weasley. I am fine. My uncle got extremely mad and I choose to come here." Harry explained while he exchanged glances with the twins confirming that he had used there gift. "I just wanted to see you guys that is all."  
  
"Fine, but NEVER do that again do you understand" Mrs. Weasley ordered.  
  
"I am sure he understands Molly. Let him rest a little. It was probably an exhausting day." Mr. Weasley said as he realized exactly why Harry came early. "Harry and I will discuss his actions later. Right Harry?"  
  
"Right." Harry answered silently thanking Mr. Weasley for covering for him.  
  
"We had better go put your stuff up in my room Harry." Ron said.  
  
"We'll help." Fred volunteered with an excited look on his face.  
  
When the group got up to Rons room Fred and George bombarded Harry with questions on what happened.  
  
"Calm done you two!" Harry exclaimed. "Just a suggestion but you should do a mixture of the Ton Tongue Toffee, the Fishy Fun, the Blimp Butterscotch Bar, and the Perfect Pink Pattie. They combine really well." Harry noticed the gleam in there eyes and the twins rushed into there rooms. Just then Mr. Weasley entered the room.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well, for my birthday Fred and George sent me some.provisions.and I gave them to Dudley. I think someone had better go to my house to um fix things." Harry advised.  
  
"I will send Bill. I am sure the Dursleys would be more comfortable that way." Mr. Weasley said. 


	4. Bill meets the Dursleys

Disclaimer look at past chapters  
  
A/N: thanks to Raose and Jessiebear. Without them I wouldn't be this far…or even close to this far.  
  
Chapter 3: Bill meets the Dursleys  
  
Bill reluctantly went to the Dursleys to fix Dudley. From what he had heard, the Dursleys were the most "ordinary" family ever made. As he made his way up Private Drive he started think of what he was going to say. Before Bill gets the chance to knock, Mr. Dursley opened the door and pulled Bill inside.   
  
"HEY!" Bill managed to scream before Mr. Dursleys giant hand muffled his screams. Mr. Dursley pulled Bill into the house and told him not to do any "funny business". Mr. Dursley then brought Dudley into the room.   
  
  
  
"I want you to fix what ever that boy has done to my son." Mr. Dursley bellowed. "And do it fast!"  
  
"Mr. Dursley. I can't do it without my wand and you said no 'funny business'" Bill argued.   
  
"Fine. Do whatever you need to too get my son right!!" Bill quickly muttered a spell and Dudley was back to normal.   
  
"Tell that boy that he had better not come back here this summer." Mr. Dursley told Bill as Bill was turning to the door.  
  
"I don't think so." Bill said. "Harry is staying with you whether you like it or not and if you dare try to hurt him in any way you will be faced with the task of taking on several fully grown wizards." Then Bill turned on his heels and left.  
  
Bill returned to the Burrow and told Harry that he shouldn't expect much trouble from the Dursleys anymore. Bill didn't tell anyone that he threatened them and nobody asked anymore on the subject. Hermoine arrived the next day and too soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short. If I wrote more then it would have gone into what I have planned and it would have been really weird. 


	5. the Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing. There it is said!!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Raose and jessiebear…they helped A LOT. This is kinda the part that explains what the story will be about.  
  
The Sorting Hat  
  
As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermoine boarded the Hogwarts Express they were greeted by Neville. For once Neville's toad, Trevor, wasn't lost and the group started the journey without any mishaps. Then, an hour into the ride, Draco and his entourage entered Harry's compartment. Harry stood up, ready to fight off the threesome.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the perfect prefect group. I expected you to be reading or something. But maybe you haven't had enough time to teach little Weasel here how." Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the grease ball and is two baboon friends." Harry retorted.   
  
"Yeah!" Ron added, getting a look from Hermoine. Nobody noticed that Ginny had quietly entered the room.   
  
"If anybody needs to learn how to read Draco, it's your two friends, dumb and dumber." Ginny said.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Neville shouted, pointing his wand at Goyle. Goyle was lifted up over Draco and Crabbe and all of the sudden Draco and Crabbe were pinned to the ground trying to breath. Once Goyle rolled off his friends everyone turned to Neville, dumbstruck.   
  
"Well done Neville." Hermoine simply stated.  
  
"Well done? More like wow!!" Ron exclaimed. "It is a miracle that he could even lift up the giant swine, more or less control him."  
  
"And for the record, swine means pig." Ginny finished as the trio left the compartment. The group started laughing uncontrollably until it was time to change into there robes. They got off the train and went into the Great Hall to start the feast.  
  
  
  
The group sat down and turned towards the nervous first year. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and started its annual story.  
  
Dark times have returned  
  
You'd think people would have learned  
  
That evil is not the reason of life  
  
Evil is the heart of death  
  
The under stander's shall combine  
  
To create and army of the divine  
  
The Boy-who-Lived shall be the one  
  
To make sure none seek merely fun  
  
Be careful of who you accept  
  
Not all are what you expect  
  
Most would die  
  
But some will spy  
  
Keep a watchful eye  
  
To all those confused   
  
Don't be bemused  
  
Your time will come  
  
Now I am done   
  
"Well that was a bit odd." Ron said and continued to stuff his face with food. Harry and Hermoine exchanged looks and silently agreed to talk about it in the confines of the Common Room. 


	6. The Army

Disclaimer: I own nothing..¦blah,blah,blah  
  
A/N: Thanks sooo much to Raose and jessiebear. Read there stuff. It is really good.  
  
The Army  
  
As Ginny, Ron, and Neville went upstairs Harry and Hermoine lagged behind talking about what the sorting hat said.  
  
"Do you think it meant me?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course it did Harry." Hermoine replied. "Who else would it mean?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess this means we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"First we need to make a list of who understood the prophecy."  
  
"Can we tell people? I mean I don't think Ron understood it."  
  
"I think we need to hint around it. Asking straight out is too obvious." They reached the Common Room.  
  
"What was that thing that the sorting hat said?" asked Ginny, walking up to Harry and Hermoine. "Was it a prophecy?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron and Neville exclaimed in unison.  
  
"I am glad you all noticed." Hermoine said. "It was a prophecy saying that Harry must start an army to defeat You-Know-Who."  
  
"Only those who understood the hat could be in the army." Harry added.  
  
"We figure the people who noticed will come to Harry because it mentioned the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermoine finished. The group nodded in agreement and after deciding to find out who all new they went to there respectful dorms.  
  
Harry woke up with Fred and George shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Was the sorting hat talking about you yesterday?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was, but I will tell you more about it later. Meet me in the empty room next to the transfiguration room after dinner." Harry said. Then he pushed the twins away and got ready to go down to the Great Hall.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine entered the Great Hall, many eyes turned towards them. The first people to come up to them were the two people they least expected, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Weasel, Potty." Draco greeted, completely ignoring Hermoine. "I assume you are going to do something with that prophecy the Sorting Hat said yesterday."  
  
"Well, we were planning on having a meeting about it in the empty room next to McGonagall's. Meet us there after dinner and don't tell anyone about it" Hermoine said.  
  
"We wont rat you out to our parents." Blaise snarled as the two turned back to there table.  
  
"Well, I hope the rest are nicer then that." Ron mumbled. Throughout the day people kept coming up to Harry and asking about the Sorting Hats Prophecy and Harry kept telling them the same thing, to meet him in the empty room after dinner for an explanation. Dinner went by without any more people asking Harry about the prophecy and finally it was time to go meet the army.  
  
Once Harry, Ron, and Hermoine left, the "under standers" figured it was time to leave and the trio weren't waiting 5 minutes before everyone arrived.  
  
"I guess you all want to know what is going on." Harry started. "Well, I don't know much about it but the Sorting Hat told a prophecy about us the under standers. I think we are the ones who are going to protect this school and maybe be of some help with Voldemorts downfall."  
  
"Harry, Ron, and I are going to teach you some things that we think will be useful." Hermoine continued. "And I think it would be best if we split people up and have them work on there strengths."  
  
"Right." Ron said. "But most important of all is we need a name. I say Hogwarts Army!" The entire room murmured in agreement. The rest of the meeting consisted of people signing there name, house, year, and strengths. The final list looked like this.  
  
Hogwarts Army  
  
Harry Potter- Gryffindor 5th year-Patronus  
  
Hermoine Granger-Gryffindor 5th year- animagi  
  
Ron Weasley-Gryffindor 5th year-tactics  
  
Ginny Weasley-Gryffindor 4th year-charms  
  
Cho Chang-Hufflepuff 6th year-magical creatures  
  
Fred and George Weasley-Gryffindor 7th year-inventors  
  
Lee Jordan-Gryffindor 7th year-trans.  
  
Blaise Zabini-Slytherin 5th year-tactics  
  
Dracoe Malfoy-Slytherin 5th year-tactics/potions  
  
Ernie Macmillan-Hufflepuff 5th year-magical creatures  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchey-Hufflepuff 5th year-charms  
  
Lavender Brown-Gryffindor 5th year-divination/trans.  
  
Padma Patil-Ravenclaw 5th year-divination/trans.  
  
Parvati Patil-Gryffindor 5th year-divination/trans  
  
Dean Thomas-Gryffindor 5th year-tactics  
  
Katie Bell-Gryffindor 7th year- potions  
  
Alicia Spinnet-gryffindor 7th year-herbology  
  
Angelina Johnson-Gryffindor 7th year-charms  
  
Colin Creevey-Gryffindor 3rd year-potions  
  
Dennis Creevey-Gryffindor 4th year-Herbology  
  
Neville Longbottom-Gryffindor 5th year-herbology  
  
Hannah Abbott-Hufflepuff 5th year-Herbology  
  
Anthony Johnson-Ravenclaw 4th year-magical creatures  
  
Michael Corner-Ravenclaw 4th year-tactics  
  
Terry Boot-Ravenclaw 5th year-Trans.  
  
Luna Lovegood-Ravenclaw 3rd year-magical creatures  
  
Zacharias Smith- Hufflepuff 5th year-potions  
  
Malcolm Baddocks-Slytherin 2nd year-tactics  
  
Owen Cauldwell-Hufflepuff 2nd year-tactics  
  
Graham Pritchard-Slytherin 2nd year-potions  
  
Susan Bones-Hufflepuff 1st year-Trans.  
  
Roger Davies-Ravenclaw 7th year-potions 


End file.
